


岁月尽头

by Corn_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_King/pseuds/Corn_King
Summary: 德鲁伊部落里，大祭司梅林和失去记忆的猎人阿瑟生活在一起，过着平淡幸福的田园生活。然而阿瑟的身份并不单纯，当他恢复记忆，得知他和梅林的真相，是否还愿意留在梅林身边？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	岁月尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我们永远的宝贝青飒！生日快乐！

#1.

阿瑟就住在大祭司的帐篷里，他是祭司不知从哪儿捡来的漂亮野男人。  
去年阿瑟被捡回来的时候，正当初雪。德鲁伊部落的大家第一次见他从大祭司帐篷里冒出来时，他浑身裹满了村人送给祭司的狼皮狐裘，要知道这些物事祭司自己从来不用，都是留着接济穷人家的。阿瑟也是天生的好气质，同样是狐皮，裹在他颈肩就多了一丝贵气，可惜他来时的衣服只留下一件薄薄的内衫，否则说不定还有什么银盔金甲呢。  
祭司高瘦，他的衣服阿瑟穿不下，初来的几日只能裹着毛皮顶顶寒。祭司疼他，怕他受凉，便叫他老实躲在帐篷少出来。恰好那几日卡美洛的国王失踪，骑士满天地搜寻，闹得沸反盈天，还有两个跑到德鲁伊营地来撒野，狗鼻子到处乱拱，好像他们金尊玉贵的国王陛下能躲在营火堆底下或者随便哪个破被窝里似的。  
阿瑟差点就被他们带走了。  
祭司好像跟那两位骑士曾相识，请了人家进自己帐篷密谈。此前还专门把阿瑟安顿在长老家里，嘱咐过他不许乱跑。可阿瑟天生不听话，性子也不耐，两盏茶功夫就坐烦了，门帘一掀，自由自地在周边帐篷出出入入。长老不敢相阻，只得跟在阿瑟后头，颤巍巍地劝。阿瑟逗完这家的小狗，又去哄那家的小孩，部落也不大，兜了一圈就腻透了。于是阿瑟问长老：“梅林呢？”长老答：“祭司还在和骑士谈正事。”阿瑟又问：“梅林说很快就谈完了，怎么还不行？”长老哄道：“快了快了。”阿瑟二十大几的青年了，还小孩子脾气，嘴巴一鼓，也不听长老劝，抬脚就往大祭司的帐篷闯。长老年迈体衰，怎拦得住这正当盛年的小伙子，况且祭司严令禁止任何人向阿瑟施加魔法，于是长老只能在阿瑟闯入之前大喊一声，提醒大祭司。  
大祭司的帐篷不大，三个人站在里边已经人满为患，何况再添一个健壮青年。亚瑟费力挤进去，正眼也不瞧那两人，直接贴到了梅林身边，嘟哝道：“你说要陪我打猎的。现在天都快黑了！”  
却说那两个骑士，见了阿瑟，竟把他认成了卡美洛当朝君主，连声喊他陛下，甚至以膝跪地，求他回宫。阿瑟一头雾水，只一个劲儿往梅林身后躲，说：“你们认错人了，我不是国王，真的不是！我叫阿瑟，从小在森林打猎为生，我没去过卡美洛……梅林，你跟他们说清楚，我不是亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”  
“听见没有，他说他不是。”大祭司的话掷地有声。梅林袍袖一甩，挡在阿瑟身前，眼珠金光乍现，掌心运了一个硕大赤色光球，不过角度巧妙，阿瑟碰巧一点都瞧不见，而两个骑士却看得清清楚楚。  
最终，大祭司还是说服了两个骑士，天色没黑就送他们走了。次日早晨，祭司命令德鲁伊拔营，迁移到离卡美洛更远的西境去了。  
此后阿瑟才真正在部落定了居，在大祭司帐篷里安家落户。梅林的帐篷不大，没空闲搁置第二张床，阿瑟似乎也不在乎。二人成日同进同出同起居，有人说像兄弟，有人打趣说更像两口子。这些闲话大祭司从来不理，阿瑟也只当没听见，只顾着打他的猎，磨他的刀剑，闲时去哄别人家的孩子逗别人家的狗，累了烦了闷了就去缠他的梅林。  
他的梅林。  
可不是他的梅林嘛。全德鲁伊只有他一个敢对大祭司直呼其名，还能跟大祭司撒泼打滚，提要求讲条件，最后大祭司不仅不会挥挥衣袖把他变成青蛙，反而总是依着他顺着他万般惯着他，说得夸张点，就跟被他下了咒似的。  
“梅林，陪我打猎！”  
“梅林，帮我洗衣服！”  
“梅林，我要吃鸡腿！两个！”  
“梅林，我的鞋坏了，给我做新的！”  
随着阿瑟的要求一个个提现，大祭司魔法功能的下限也一次次被刷新。没有一个德鲁伊能领会大祭司在家里养这么一个难伺候的大爷是什么用意，而梅林就这样不离不弃地养着这个不明不白的漂亮野男人，养了整整一年。

# 2.

与其说是梅林宠溺阿瑟，不如说是阿瑟依赖梅林。毕竟阿瑟的人生，是从遇见一个叫梅林·艾莫瑞斯的人开始的。  
阿瑟醒来那天，发现自己忘记了一切，包括姓名和来处。他发现自己遍体鳞伤，躺在一张简朴但舒适的单人床上，有个人在给他的伤口换药，手法轻柔稳重，熟练得仿佛曾过千百遍为他擦拭伤口，平敷草药，缠绕绷带。  
阿瑟睁开眼，看到的第一个人，就是梅林·艾莫瑞斯。  
阿瑟的眼神迷茫而无措，梅林却仿佛被他的眼光刺了一下似的，收回为他缠缚绷带的手，紧张地挪开床边，说：“你……你醒了。”  
阿瑟迷惑地打量周围的一切，然后向这个陌生人接连发问。他提问越多，梅林仿佛越放心似的，最后又坐回床边，对眉头紧锁的阿瑟说：“或许我知道一些关于你的事。”  
梅林告诉他，他的名字叫阿瑟，住在不远处的城镇，可惜城镇被战争所毁，他穿越战火逃难来此，所以满身伤口，险些重伤不治，还摔坏了脑子，把前半生的事忘得干干净净。  
“你怎么知道？你是谁？”  
“我……”这个温柔友好的陌生人仿佛需要下决心才能说出自己的名字，“我叫梅林。梅林·艾莫瑞斯。”  
阿瑟依然想不起他是谁。  
“我……我们曾经是朋友。”梅林背着手，紧张地站在他面前，犹豫了好一会儿才下定决心说出口，“我是个法师。”  
阿瑟只是点点头，问：“法师是什么？”  
阿瑟什么都不记得了，自然也包括对魔法的偏见。所以当梅林用魔法在火盆中升起一只灿金色的龙，阿瑟眼中没有恐惧，没有失望，没有不可置信，只有纯然的天真兴奋。  
“这……不可思议！”  
阿瑟被大祭司介绍给德鲁伊部落的每一个人。这个村子里所有人都会一点魔法，连小孩子都能用魔法让欧石楠开花。阿瑟捧着小朋友送他的花朵，兴奋地问梅林：“我也会魔法吗？”  
当梅林向阿瑟解释，他不会魔法，而且身上也没有魔法的天赋，没法学会的时候，阿瑟失落极了。  
梅林连忙劝解道：“但是你会很多别的事情！”比如剑术、战法和治理国家。  
“那有什么用。”阿瑟瘪瘪嘴。  
是啊，那有什么用。这个男人的前半生一直在做统治者、领导人，他是最了不起的国王，可是后半生，他再也不会有机会重登王位了。亚瑟王已死，当初是梅林亲口对骑士说的。  
而面前的阿瑟，不会种地，不懂采药，洗衣做饭更是一窍不通。梅林冥思苦想，终于灵光一闪：“你会打猎！你是个很优秀的猎人。”  
阿瑟皱着眉，点点头，问：“猎人是什么？”  
这个男人是天生的猎人，拿起弓箭的一刹那，梅林发现阿瑟的眼神都变得不一样了。他们跟着经验丰富的老猎人奥利弗深入林中，梅林习惯性地跟在阿瑟身后，为他提着水囊、干粮袋和箭筒。  
阿瑟听见了老猎人都不曾察觉的窸窣声，举手示意大家停止步伐。梅林怔怔地望着他的背影，仿佛昨日重演。  
“梅林。”阿瑟压低了嗓子唤他，向后伸出一只手。  
“梅林！”阿瑟回过头来瞪他，“箭！”  
梅林这才慌忙地抽出一支箭塞到阿瑟手里，大法师笨拙取箭的样子，跟当年卡美洛的跟班小男仆如出一辙。  
阿瑟箭无虚发，只发了一支，就射中了一头鹿。老猎人惊叹不已，一面称赞阿瑟的观察力和高超箭术，一面掏出利刃教他分解猎物。  
“这头鹿得有接近三百磅沉，我们分两次把它带回去。”  
阿瑟皱起眉，将猎物的四蹄用麻绳捆起，直接扛在了肩上。  
“回家了，梅林。”阿瑟扛着三百磅的猎物，头也不回地说，“晚上我想吃肉。”  
老猎人感慨万千，问他们的大祭司：“这个了不起的年轻人到底是何方神圣？”  
梅林望着阿瑟的背影，树叶间的阳光斑斑点点在他灿烂的金发上流连，这是第一次，灿烂得如此无忧无虑。  
“他啊。”梅林都没察觉自己的微笑有多温柔，“他叫阿瑟，是个什么都不懂的傻瓜。”  
“我听见了！”前方不远处的金发猎人回过头，不满地喊道。  
于是大祭司快步追上去，两个年轻人你来我往地斗起嘴来。奇怪的是，明明在吵架，梅林眼角眉梢却满是藏都藏不住的快乐。这样的快乐，是他离开卡美洛后多年不曾有过的。  
如今，他快乐的理由回来了。

#3.

梅林是村里最优秀的魔法师，阿瑟是村里最强大的猎人。他们俩走在一起，总能引起大家的注意。的确，两个小伙子都高大英俊，而且乐于助人，性格爽朗，但这都不是他们引人注目的主要原因。  
“阿瑟！还给我！”德鲁伊大祭司提着细麻布长袍的两脚，追赶金发的猎人首领。  
“不要！这是我的！”猎人阿瑟迈动一双长腿，绕着村子跑来跑去，刚钻进东家帐篷后边，又从西家的柴草垛那儿钻出来，脖子上甩着一条细绳串起的长长项链。梅林在他身后追得上气不接下气。  
“项链还我！是你自己说不要的！”  
“抓到我就给你！”  
那是阿瑟第一次打猎弄来的鹿骨头。他说形状好看，缠着梅林亲手替他打磨。梅林拿骨头缀着小河底拾来的红色圆石子串成一串。阿瑟见了，一个劲嫌弃，说梅林手工糟糕，审美差劲。梅林要从他手里夺回来，他却一把拽回来套脖子上，跳起来就跑。  
当然，大法师最后还是想起来自己原来会魔法，一挥手就把活力四射跑了一下午的小猎人逮住了。  
“这不公平！”被定在原地的猎人喊道。  
梅林得意地踱到阿瑟面前，伸手欲摘下那串手作的项链，却瞥见猎人胸膛上裸露在空气中的那块疤痕。  
龙息剑锋利，绝世无匹。人间最强大的国王，也不过是血肉之躯。守护了一个王国的胸膛，抵挡不住背叛者的一剑。  
龙息剑碎片在亚瑟胸腔内游移，一片金属，以令人胆寒的残酷和恶毒，缓缓地，缓缓地，将它的剑锋指向亚瑟的心脏。梅林用魔法强行取出的那一刻，亚瑟真的失去了心跳和呼吸。  
十日后，梅林搀扶着元气未复，仍然虚弱的亚瑟，回到卡美洛城下。马匹载着劫后余生的国王，缓步回返。梅林停在了城门外，没有跟上。  
当时他想，这就是最好的结局了。  
他们谁也没有回头，也没有说再见。  
而留在亚瑟胸口的，是唯一一块，梅林没有亲眼看着它痊愈的伤疤。  
年轻的祭司低着头，泪水差一点就溢出来。挥手解开阿瑟的魔法禁制，自己转身走了。  
“喂，你怎么回事？”无知的年轻猎人在他背后喊道，“项链不要了吗？”  
“你自己留着吧。”梅林头也不回地说，声音莫名其妙有点闷闷的，仿佛带着哽咽。  
此后那串项链被阿瑟一天戴到晚，睡觉洗澡也挂在身上，再没摘下来过。  
半透光的红石子配着石膏白的圆角兽骨，好看得很。衬着阿瑟白皙健壮的胸膛，显得项链主人更像个乡野小伙子了。每次发现阿瑟和记忆中那个人的区别，梅林总会庆幸，然而又有点怅然若失。然而阿瑟和亚瑟的形象重合的时刻，却叫梅林除了害怕，别无他想。  
有天清晨，阿瑟如往常一般，懒洋洋坐在床上等着梅林给他递送衣服，替他穿戴。  
“梅林，我的衬衫。”  
“梅林，马裤。”  
“我今天不想穿这件，那件红色的呢？”  
最后梅林亲手帮他系上靴子的鞋带，阿瑟才从床边站了起来，大力伸了个懒腰，问：“梅林，还有我的剑呢？”  
梅林愣住了。  
阿瑟皱眉道：“怎么了？”  
“你知道你刚才说了什么吗？”  
“我的剑啊，你把它放到哪里去了？”  
“你，你要剑做什么？”梅林紧张地强笑道，“你见过哪个猎人是用剑的？”  
阿瑟这才意识到自己的问题有多奇怪，他紧皱眉头，盯着自己的双手，然后不自觉地按上腰间本应有剑柄的那处。  
“可是……我不知道。我做了个怪梦，梅林。很真实的梦。我梦见——”  
“那只是梦。”梅林打断他。  
阿瑟似乎接受了梅林的说法，没有在他面前再提起这个刀影剑光的梦。然而几天后，梅林却逮到他跟几个小德鲁伊背着干粮离家出走。  
阿瑟在清晨悄无声息地钻出梅林的帐篷，跟几个少年在营地边缘的水杉树下会合，各自的肩上背着行李布袋，排成一队顺着密林中的小路走去。几个年轻人兴奋地讨论着集市上五花八门的货物，城镇水井边开朗的少女，还有即将来临的节日盛典，向往着那个只存在于大人们的警告中的繁华世界。  
男孩们只顾着聊天笑闹，谁也没注意到他们的大祭司是什么时候出现的。  
“你们要去哪里？”  
梅林挡在了路中央。  
那几个德鲁伊孩子对大祭司心存敬畏，纷纷低着头不敢说话。阿瑟站了出来，挡在男孩们前面，对上梅林的目光。  
“我们要去城里。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想去看看。”  
梅林草草点点头，接着问：“那你们呢，也想去看看？城里有什么好看的？”  
个子最小，胆子也最小的那个孩子第一个开了口：“……我听说，集市上有纯白色的小狗，还有巴掌大的小花猫。”  
“还有比锅子还大的甜瓜……”  
“听说今天是节日庆典，会很热闹，好多好多人都去……”  
“有小丑，有杂技团，有唱歌跳舞的，听说还有带剑穿盔甲的贵族骑士呢！”少年说着说着兴奋了起来，看到大祭司严厉的脸色，又低下了脑袋，“这些都是上次那个行脚商人告诉我们的。”  
“不许去。”梅林干脆地打破了他们的幻想。  
“为什么！”阿瑟和孩子们一起喊道。  
梅林叹了口气：“因为城镇是很危险的地方。”  
“大人们都这么说。”最瘦小的那个孩子仰着头说，“可是为什么城里很危险呢？”  
“因为……他们不喜欢有魔法的人。”  
“为什么？”男孩们愤愤不平，“我们又不是坏人！”  
孩子们接二连三的“为什么”让梅林应付不来，苦恼地语塞了。这时阿瑟却给出了现实而冷酷的回答：“因为他们害怕。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你们有他们没有的东西。”  
“可是……”  
“可是你们都是好孩子。”阿瑟揉揉男孩们的脑袋，“他们会明白的，但不是现在。”  
梅林看到几个少年似乎打消了进城的念头，便催赶他们道：“回家去吧，妈妈们做好早饭等着呢。”  
男孩们拖着步子慢慢往回走，阿瑟和梅林坠在后面。梅林几次想开口问什么，却没问成。反而是阿瑟先开了口。  
“我是没有魔法的人，你为什么不想让我去？”  
“先告诉我，你为什么想进城？”其实梅林从孩子口中听见骑士和剑的时候，就猜到了答案。  
“我想找一样东西。”阿瑟盯着地面，不看他。  
梅林这才注意到，阿瑟背上的干粮袋比别人的都大都沉，心里咯噔一下。  
“亚瑟。”梅林停在了路上，阿瑟也跟着他停下。  
“你有没有想过，如果你找到了会怎样，找不到又怎样？”  
阿瑟诚实地说：“我不知道。”  
他抬起头，望着梅林的眼睛，认真地说：“如果我找到了，就回来找你。”  
不。你不会的。  
梅林心中满是苦涩。  
因为把你的记忆弄丢的那个人，就是我。

#4.

被驱逐的魔法师辗转找到了德鲁伊族人的聚落，长老们接纳了他。村子里的每一个人都诧异于魔法化身艾莫瑞斯的年轻，不解于他由内而外散发出的深沉疲惫。世间最强大的魔法师，能够让巨龙俯首听命的魔法至尊，看上去只是个风尘仆仆的年轻旅人，似乎在经年的人间历险中， 刚刚失去了一生希望的寄托。  
起初梅林不想跟村子里的任何人交往，他只是默默接受了祭司职位，洗礼新生，主持节庆，心如死水地旁观每一场婚丧嫁娶。有人得到，有人失去，有人来，有人走。梅林见证了村子里发生的一切，而岁月却仿佛不曾流淌过他的生命。年复一年，大祭司依然是那副年轻的模样，像是停在了他初来时候的二十六岁。  
没有了亚瑟，梅林的时间走得很慢很慢。每一个游吟诗人在村子落脚，坐在火焰旁为村民们讲述英雄传说和新鲜实事的夜晚，梅林总是躲在自己的帐篷，苦苦制止自己猜测亚瑟的现状。有时候他真想冲出去，让游吟诗人告诉他关于卡美洛的一切。他太想知道，但他害怕知道。  
冬季来临，部落南迁。大祭司选择新的营地时，用的还是多年前的旧地图。他并不知道，南征北战的亚瑟王已经将卡美洛的疆域扩展到了这里。  
梅林带领着德鲁伊族人，一面迁移，一面不断派老练的村民去前方打听，以防万一。梅林的策略没有错，终于还是传来了坏消息。  
“奥勒利安正在打仗。我们必须改道绕过去。”  
梅林带着居民们从小路上走，避开大路上横行霸道的军队。然而他们中途却遇上了两个身着全副盔甲的骑士。  
“诸位请让一让！”马背上的骑士大喊。  
梅林鞠了一躬，谦卑地问：“听说奥勒利安正在打仗？”  
“对。我们是亚瑟王的部下，战事紧急，现在要去请求援助。”  
“请问亚瑟王……”  
骑士们赶着去通报消息，没听见梅林的询问，已经绝尘而去。  
梅林安抚了德鲁伊们，继续向前行进，心里却再也平静不下来。天生目不能视，口不能言的预言者突然走到队伍最前方，拉住了大祭司的袖子，在他手中写了什么。年轻的大祭司合上掌心，浑身颤抖，随即丢下整个部落，乘奔御风，以最快的速度赶到了奥勒利安。  
当看见战场中央，浑身浴血，强弩之末仍勉力拼杀的亚瑟王，那一刻，梅林的愤怒难以言表。  
地上最强大的法师高举法杖，召唤雷霆之力横扫亚瑟王面前背后的敌人。那壮阔场面与数年前的剑栏之战如出一辙。挥剑的君主仿佛用尽此生的惊与喜，仰首望向城头，法师看上去那样年轻，那样肃穆，仿佛长生长青的神祇，左右着人间的胜与败，眼里却是难言的苍凉凄楚。亚瑟情知战局已定，意志松懈，膝盖一颤，竟跪倒在地，就此不能站起，唯有以剑支地，苦苦硬撑。意识模糊间，有人降临他身畔将他抱起，珍而重之，呼唤他的名字。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟。”  
是他的魔法师。  
于是亚瑟放任自己的意识安然沉入黑暗。  
醒来的时候，亚瑟眼前还有一块块黑斑闪烁。有人按着他的肩不容他起身。  
床单被褥上是熟悉的药草味，压在肩头的是令人怀念的重量，那略带沙哑的温柔嗓音再次轻轻呼唤他的名字。  
还有那双闪着金色的深邃眼眸。  
亚瑟张了张嘴，却没有任何可以讲的话。  
视线中梅林的身影越来越清晰，他还是清清瘦瘦的样子，卷发比之前长了那么一点，看上去仍然像绵羊乖顺。他的魔法师披着一身模样稀奇的旧袍子，里面穿的却仍然是红色衬衫和棕色马裤，还有那双蠢兮兮的变了形的靴子。亚瑟不会承认他如此想念他的梅林，以至于此刻几乎忘记了两人间的恩怨，心情只为重逢而波动不已。  
然而他曾经的男仆脸上的表情却如此陌生。  
“值得吗，为了你的王国堵上一切？”梅林漫不经心地搅动碗里的药汁，语气仿佛一个爱莫能助的旧友，仍然关怀体贴，隔着一层透明不透气的疏离。  
梅林一直都知道卡美洛对亚瑟来说究竟有多重要。有人说迎娶王后是亚瑟做的事当中最从心所欲的一件，可只有梅林知道，那晚亚瑟与他策划求婚的时候，从头至尾都没有说：“我会是世界上最幸福的新郎。”当他最终下定决心，对梅林说的是：“格温娜维尔会是个好王后。”  
格温的聪慧和果决，他们一直都看在眼里。亚瑟做了正确的决定，所以卡美洛才有了今日的军政一统，内外升平。亚瑟王所做的每一件事都是为了卡美洛，包括放弃梅林·艾莫瑞斯这件事。  
“我带着骑士团拼命一次，拿下这座城，卡美洛能太平十年。有什么不值得。”病榻上亚瑟王扎挣起身，梅林扶住他手臂，在床头垫起软枕。一身累累伤痕的卡美洛君王闷头喝下梅林递给他的那碗草药，轻轻运动受伤的左肩，竟觉得似乎痊愈，便问：“你用法术替我疗伤？”  
梅林垂眸：“他们将你送来时，肩上伤口兀自流血不止，我敞开你衣裳检视，又见胸腹旧伤撕裂，便自作主张。”  
亚瑟温言道：“我不怪你。”  
“不。”梅林握紧亚瑟手臂，靠得过近，“你该恨我才是。”  
“我不……”亚瑟话说一半，忽然一阵晕眩袭来，不知怎的就伏在了梅林肩上。巫医就这么搂住他，一手在他后背逡巡安抚，一手却环住他的腰。  
“亚瑟，你该恨我的。”  
亚瑟未及反应，被猛地推倒在床。床褥硬些，却也不致撞疼了他金躯玉体。床单的质地很好，柔软，结实，亚瑟手中攥紧被单，却越来越使不上力气。巫医俯身，竟在亚瑟唇上轻轻落下一吻。亚瑟喝止：“梅林！”  
而梅林执迷的眼神让他明白，一切都是徒劳。  
那天，梅林第一次对亚瑟硬下心来。任凭他曾经的主人在他身下呼喊、斥责、命令以及咒骂，到最后咬住嘴唇强忍呻吟，屈辱地流下眼泪，梅林没有停下，一次又一次撞进亚瑟的身体，一寸又一寸，更深，更深，更深。  
那碗加了魔法的草药效力十足，梅林确信亚瑟的身体得到了欢愉。卡美洛的王者大战之后身体尚且虚弱，所以才能被他这样玩弄摆布。梅林最爱他健美的长腿，搭在自己双肩时不可思议的美妙线条，骨肉肌理分明，随着自己每一次抽出和挺进而颤动。腿间紧致幽深的秘处在金色的耻毛间若隐若现，梅林拉着亚瑟的手指去触碰两人相连的那里。亲吻着亚瑟的耳郭，说：  
“我们生来就该是一体……我和你，不会再分开了。”  
“你疯了！”  
“如果早知道，没有我的日子你是这样过法，把自己的幸福和性命当成可以牺牲的道具……我会放任你在卡美洛的王位上一坐三年？”梅林恨恨地嘶声道，“如果我放弃你，就是为了远远地看你受苦，那么我还不如疯了。”  
那天，冬季的第一场雪落在德鲁伊新营地。孩子们在雪中跳舞，长老们组织了一场宴会，先知手舞足蹈地告诉大家，这预兆着新的开始。而他们至高无上的大祭司，却自始至终待在帐篷里，和那个捡来的漂亮男人一处。  
梅林走出帐篷的时候，雪已经下完了。不远处奥勒利安城传来的战争余烬的气味，已经被一场大雪洗净。亚瑟得到了梦寐以求的和平，梅林也得到了梦寐以求的安宁。  
让亚瑟在他和卡美洛之间做选择实在太残忍，所以梅林让他忘记了卡美洛的一切，从此不必再做选择。  
亚瑟只有他了。

#5.

“梅林！”  
“怎么？”  
“我要冷死了！”  
“谁叫你大冬天跑去抓鱼，还掉进冰窟窿里。”大祭司动用魔法往浴桶里倾倒热水，毫不留情地嘲笑这个大傻小子。  
“谁叫你都这个时候还不肯带着大家迁徙！南边可比这里暖和多了。”阿瑟一边背着梅林脱衣服一边抱怨。  
“可是营地还没选好……”  
“去年冬天那块营地就很不错。我看过地图了，有安全的水源，西北方向有一座山脉，可以抵御寒流。”  
可是那里离卡美洛太近了。梅林心不在焉地装满了浴桶，挥手招呼阿瑟进来洗澡。阿瑟在他面前坦然地一丝不挂，而梅林背过身去避开，耳朵尖发红。  
“我真不知道你在犹豫什么，任何一个领袖都知道，一个迟疑的决定可能毁了一切——嗷！梅林！！”阿瑟抱着脚在地面上蹦跳，“你想烫死我吗！”  
“哦天哪，对不起！”看到阿瑟举起水桶，梅林本能地以为他又要往自己头上泼水，重演多年前的惨剧，赶紧护住头脸，“很抱歉！殿下！我马上就帮你处理！”  
然而阿瑟却只是把手里的冷水倒进了浴桶。  
大祭司为自己刚才的言行窘得无地自容。阿瑟玩味地笑着，饶有兴趣地问：“你刚才叫我什么？”  
“……没什么。”  
换做以前，阿瑟肯定会追根究底问个不停，可今晚他只是皱着眉笑笑，说：“梅林，有时候我真搞不懂你。”  
天。他说话越来越像亚瑟了。  
梅林心不在焉地替浴桶里健壮的金发猎人擦身，阿瑟突然伸出手臂，按住了他的肩膀。  
“别动。”  
梅林感觉到阿瑟的手指在自己发间穿行。  
“这里。”金发男人的声音低沉又轻柔，仿佛情人间的密语，“你有白头发了。”  
而梅林也在阿瑟的眼尾，发现了小小的细纹。  
他们终究是血肉之躯。写满传奇的灿烂青春，渐渐远了。世间最强大的法师，和世间最伟大的国王，终于也落入了生老病死的平凡轮回。梅林竟快乐得几乎落泪，因为他看见岁月的尽头，是两个人。  
“你在哭什么？”阿瑟将梅林拉近，替他抹掉眼泪。阿瑟比亚瑟坦率得多，所以对他这样温柔。“你总是这样，叫人担心。”阿瑟轻柔地抱怨道。  
梅林别扭地推开他的手：“你起开，水都抹到我脸上了。”  
阿瑟一手撑着脸颊，含笑看他笨拙地用手背抹脸。   
别这样看我，别这样对着我笑。那笑容像极了亚瑟，有点欣然，有点烂漫，还有一点点暧昧的迷恋。答案一目了然，梅林却不敢计算。  
“我今天去抓鱼了。”阿瑟突然没头没脑地来了一句。  
“嗯。”  
“因为你喜欢鱼。”阿瑟把他拉到面前，“因为我喜欢你。”  
就这么吻了上去。  
阿瑟的唇舌坦率主动，含住梅林迟疑的舌尖吸吮，邀请他长驱直入。梅林却只是被动接受，任由阿瑟取悦，迟迟没有进攻的意思，惹得阿瑟嗔怪地轻咬他的嘴唇。猎人噙住了他就绝不放开，扣住大祭司的脑后深吻，舌头甚至在齿龈上颚撩拨。梅林闷哼一声，情欲勃发，而阿瑟予取予求。他的意思很明白了，要将所有一切奉献，甚至不怕梅林不肯接收。   
梅林又怎么会不肯接收。  
金发猎人积极而果断，翻出了浴盆，连毛巾也不拿，就这么湿淋淋地靠近身着长袍的大祭司。  
“帮我弄干，拜托了，大祭司。”阿瑟毫无诚意地请求，拉起梅林的手贴在自己结实的小腹，“用魔法。”   
梅林多少年没这么害羞过了。他不该把阿瑟惯得这么肆无忌惮的。大祭司在掌心运转温暖干燥的魔法光圈，在金发猎人裸露的皮肤上轻轻游走，若即若离。轻忽的触碰让两个人都红了耳朵，湿润的空气都变得暧昧。阿瑟搂住了他的心上人，此时梅林的手刚好贴在他的腰窝。  
“我有没有告诉过你，我很喜欢你的魔法在我身上的感觉？”阿瑟贴在他的祭司耳边低语，自然得仿佛他们生来就应该亲密如此。  
比肉体的触碰还要亲密无间，还要温存动人。梅林又何尝不爱这感觉，每次触及阿瑟的躯体，他的魔法都有种纯然愉悦的弦颤，传回梅林心里。这种时刻，梅林不得不承认自己对亚瑟的爱欲从未消失，甚至从未退潮。比如此刻。  
阿瑟温柔地推搡着梅林，把他压在床上。阿瑟的双手，那一双只会张弓却仍留着剑茧的手，那一双曾经属于国王如今属于一个平凡猎人的手，温暖、稳重，毫不犹豫地伸进了梅林的长袍。  
“等等，阿瑟——”  
阿瑟直接用吻阻止了他。梅林从阿瑟的嘴唇得到了他在亚瑟身上几乎从未得到的东西：温存、依恋、全然的柔软和纵容。怎么可能不沉溺。  
“我没想过征求你的意见。”阿瑟吻完还贪婪地望着梅林的唇，这傲慢的语气熟悉得叫人心痒。  
“因为我明知道你也喜欢我，所以，闭嘴吧。”  
阿瑟亲手给梅林宽衣解带。大祭司冬天怕冷，裹得最是严实，里三层外三层，阿瑟起初还耐心一一拆解，到后来不耐烦，直接胡乱扒拉开，牙齿就咬了上去。像林子里的小野兽，犬牙尖尖，没轻没重。梅林嘶声呼痛，好歹这小混账还通点人性，伸出舌头来安慰性地舔舔，又引得梅林喘息不停。大祭司也是个男人，这样撩拨没有不起来的理。阿瑟剥开梅林裤子，得意地看见梅林的那话儿也立起来了，还冲他笑，拉着他的手摸自己那儿。  
“我这里还没擦干呢。”  
阿瑟把梅林的手掌包住自己的肉棒，毫不羞耻地往他手里顶。金色的稀疏耻毛有点湿淋淋的，惹人遐想。这可是你自找的，梅林心道。眼眸中金光一闪，手心里就运起了流动的魔法。“梅林！”阿瑟低吟一声，脸霎时红了，腰身控制不住地往梅林手上撞。大祭司偏不肯让他这么快就范，松开握住的手指，把节奏压下来，另一只手按住阿瑟的脊背，让他伏下身。  
阿瑟不情不愿地噘着嘴，去啄梅林的嘴唇。“你就不喜欢看我称心如意，是不是？”梅林笑道：“得寸进尺。是我把你惯坏了才对。”  
“你就从来不肯乖乖听话。”阿瑟温和的抱怨听起来如此耳熟。  
“那是因为你没有好好求我。”这句却是梅林从前不敢说出口的。  
“哈，别做梦了。我怎么可能对一个仆人——唔嗯……别……”阿瑟的硬物被他的大祭司用手好好伺候着，轻拢慢捻，舒服得说不出句囫囵话来，只顾着迎合动腰。梅林掌心还有魔法的热度，这让阿瑟的要害处更加敏感。加倍快乐，也加倍脆弱。金发的猎人脸上的表情性感到无以复加，引人沉沦。  
梅林还有更能取悦他的东西。但他不舍得逼迫阿瑟，他也并非真的想听这个长相和声音都与亚瑟·潘德拉贡一模一样的男人在他床上求饶。于是大祭司慷慨奉献，推倒阿瑟在床，自己跪伏下去，含住了手中的巨物。  
“呃啊！梅、梅林……”  
大祭司用手扶着柱身，不管不顾地吞吐起来。一开始只是来回舔过敏感的龟头，就让阿瑟的呻吟声刹不住车了。此后时不时包紧口腔吸吮，还有吞吐舔舐结合撸动节奏的下流手法，让初尝人事的阿瑟爽得全身颤抖，如同过电。“嗯嗯嗯……梅、梅林，等等，我快要……”阿瑟不受控制地夹紧大腿，梅林看见他忍耐的表情，知道临界点到了，手上嘴上更卖力地撸动吮吸，把阿瑟送上了前所未有的高潮。  
金发猎人射得又多又浓，像族群中最强大最优质的雄性。不过很可惜，遇到了梅林，阿瑟再没机会跟异性留下后代了。梅林扳着阿瑟的下巴，让他看着自己抹掉唇边的白浊，然后用舌头卷进嘴里，就为了阿瑟此刻沉醉又放纵的表情。  
“还满意吗，陛下？”  
阿瑟剧烈地喘息着，拉近梅林给了他一个吻。  
“你还记得我是你的国王，嗯？”  
梅林惊惶，阿瑟却将他的辩解全数含入口中，嘴唇吸吮梅林的舌头，煽情地吞咽着两个人交缠的唾液。一面深吻，阿瑟一面翻身骑上梅林的胯间，节奏慵懒，姿态矫健。不愧是天生的猎人，更不愧是天生的国王。梅林发现自己爱极了这个男人在床上居高临下的美丽姿态，尤其是当那双弹性十足肉感而色情的臀落在他性器上的时候。  
显然阿瑟也喜欢局势尽在他的掌握，兴之所至，甚至伏下身去再度亲吻他的法师。梅林挣扎着呛咳，因为阿瑟的穴口蹭在他敏感的柱头。金发国王动情而傲慢地压在他身上缓缓扭动，停在一个要命的体位，用那种眼神看着他，戏谑，烂漫，毫不遮掩的暧昧和迷恋。  
梅林心脏猛地收紧。  
“阿……亚瑟？”  
“我想起了很多。”金发国王认真吻他的下巴，弄得湿漉漉一片，“但……还不够。”  
梅林觉得他知道亚瑟遗失了哪里。  
“不行……”  
“嗯哼……”国王陛下漫不经心地应承，却一手套住身下男人勃发的性器不让他逃走，“上次的药膏呢？”  
“什么药膏？”说完梅林才想起来，去年初雪那天他在亚瑟王身上用过那东西。天。他到底想起来多少！  
亚瑟冷哼一声，贴在梅林耳边旖旎万端地低语：“我还记得你说，‘乖一点，用这个，不然会痛。’可还是很疼。”说罢攥紧了手中的性器。梅林疼得喘不过气。  
“对、对不起。我……”  
“闭嘴。别说胡话。快点上我。”  
梅林一时间不知道是自己还是亚瑟疯了。他只知道自己的阴茎跳了一下，在亚瑟手里肿得发红。他的国王开始用一种令人发疯的节奏撸动他，身子还随之骑在他身上颠簸，色情得要命。  
“怕什么？懦夫。同床共枕一年，你半夜对着阿瑟撸过多少回。现在没胆了？”  
梅林涨红了脸，别过头去。亚瑟不依不饶地压过来，捏着下巴掰正他的脸，说：“还是你更喜欢阿瑟那种傻乎乎的男人？”  
说罢竟然演出阿瑟那种清澈无知的眼神，用裤子破了需要补的那种委委屈屈的撒娇语气叫他：“梅林……”  
这彻底惹火了大祭司先生。床上动用魔法并非梅林本意，但等他回过神来，亚瑟已经被魔法捆绑了双手锁在床上，双腿大开，梅林坐在中间，药膏润滑过的手指进到亚瑟身体里去了。  
正面上亚瑟·潘德拉贡，看他高傲受辱，看他臣服欲望，看他演勇敢无畏波澜不惊演到破功，在你阴茎上控制不住地扭动身子寻求释放。梅林·艾莫瑞斯沉迷于此，他后悔自己没早一年把没脑子没心事的漂亮皮囊训练成床上的宝贝。不。他不后悔。阿瑟毕竟不是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，他有他的好，但他没有亚瑟的坏。梅林·艾莫瑞斯只想上亚瑟·潘德拉贡一个人，他现在想明白了。  
“嗯、嗯嗯……慢点，别、别射太快。”国王陛下还有余裕开这种玩笑，看来是他太温柔了。大祭司狠狠往里顶了几下，顶得亚瑟只有张嘴喘气的份，然后压下节奏，阴茎画着圈，狠狠压在敏感点上碾磨。亚瑟咬着枕头一角，梅林咬着他的肩角，问：“什么时候想起来的？一直演戏给我看？为什么不杀了我，逃回卡美洛去？”  
“我、我说过，找到了，就回来找你。”亚瑟按住梅林的脑袋，手指揪住他黑色的卷发让他望着自己，“现在我找到了，就不用走了。”  
梅林埋在他身上，静静地抽泣，泪水把他颈窝弄得湿淋淋的。亚瑟无奈地爱抚他的头发，看着那棵白发，轻声说：“头发长了，明天帮你剪。”  
他们还有明天吗？梅林不敢信。他压着亚瑟做了整夜，爱宠他伴身的情人，折磨他借来的国王。一年前亚瑟王被他在这张床上操到喉咙嘶哑身体近乎脱水。一年后他的亚瑟颤抖着身子射了第四次，高潮的时候疯狂眨眼，有泪珠挂在睫毛上。不给他喂水，他实在不能张口说话。梅林给他喂了两口，剩下的自己一干而尽。  
他们都在等着对方先开口，也都是先耐不住的那个人。  
“我爱你。”他们说。  
然后他们笑了。笑对方是疯子，自己更是。

#6.

床不够小。两个人贴得这么紧，还嫌不亲密。  
梅林的嘴唇贴着亚瑟的金发，问：“全想起来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“恨我吗？”  
亚瑟摇头。  
“后悔吗？”  
亚瑟摇头。  
“在想什么？”  
“我想去看看卡美洛。”亚瑟转过头来看着他，嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，“只是去看看，和你一起去，如果一切都好，就回来。别哭。”亚瑟把他的眼泪吻进嘴里。  
“可是——”梅林没想到自己会哽得这么厉害，“我，我从他们手里把你偷走了。”  
“嘘。没事。”亚瑟撅起嘴唇吻他的额头，“我的王国也把你从我手里偷走了一次。扯平了。”  
直到今天梅林才知道，亚瑟当初打下奥勒利安，还有别的深远考量。  
“卡美洛有十年的和平，我就有十年的时间可以找你。”  
“要是十年还找不到呢？”  
亚瑟笑了：“那就换你来找我。”  
梅林一定找得到。一千年，一万年，他有永生永世的时间。他要以岁月绵延无尽的孤独哀歌，换一个皱纹与白发画下的短短句号。

【END】


End file.
